


Paladin

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe - Space, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crossover, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, IN SPACE!, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Outer Space, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Space Battles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan Lynch and his friends go into space.Oneshot/drabble





	Paladin

Ronan Lynch didn't want to go into space. This wasn't his main goal. But some things had happened and this was what ended up happening. No matter how much he wanted to see his mother or his brothers again, he couldn't right now, and he understood that. 

Now in space with aliens of all things, he was supposed to...become a paladin. The only bright side to it was that he was still with his friends. Who were as good as family. 

Blue Sargent was in the Blue Lion. The irony was definitely there, because of her name, but she was also ferocious when fighting and loyal to all of her friends, even Ronan, who knew he could be an asshole. Hey, at least he knew it. 

Noah Czerny was in the Green Lion. He was small, smart. There was something nature-y about him too. Back home Ronan knew he could find him sitting in one of the old forests alone. 

Richard Gansey III was in the Black Lion. He was their leader after all. Always had, always will be. 

Now Ronan himself thought he was going to be in the Red Lion. He had a temper to kill for, and he was angry a lot of the time. He had a lot of things to be angry for too, to be completely fair. But in the end--that wasn't the case. 

Adam Parrish was in the Red Lion. He had a temper too. He knew what was right and would fight tooth and nail for it. 

Ronan was in love with him. 

And Ronan himself? He was in the Yellow Lion. He had a heart like a lion underneath it all, and he loved his friends too. 

Together all of them were a team. 


End file.
